L'héritage de Hinata
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Attention Spoilers des chapitres 670-673 ! Hinata est elle aussi aux portes de la mort. Que va-t-elle y découvrir ? L'image n'est pas de moi.


Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on lit le nouveau chapitre de Naruto tard le soir, qu'il manque cruellement de moments avec Hinata et qu'on a soudainement de l'inspiration... une nuit blanche à écrire ça. Gros spoilers donc sur les derniers chapitres (670-673) de Naruto. Bonne lecture de mon délire ^^''

Edit : Merci à **Myfiona and Largo** pour la correction de mes fautes de conjugaisons ! Super boulot !

**Disclaimer :** Naruto est une œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La bataille continuait à faire rage. Dans le chaos qui régnait, deux jeunes hommes tentaient vainement de réveiller une personne à terre. Seul des cheveux longs et noir se distinguaient entre les deux paires de jambes. Au pied de cette malheureuse victime, gémissait tristement un chien blanc immense.

« Hinata ! Réveille toi ! »

« Kiba calme toi. »

« Où sont les docs ?! »

N'étant pas aussi calme que le laissait penser son état extérieur, Shino resta silencieux sous les cris désespérés de son ami. Il y a de cela déjà cinq minutes qu'ils avaient vu leur amie s'effondrer dans sa tentative de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne s'était pas éveillée depuis, malgré les efforts de l'Inuzuka. Les insectes épuisés de l'Aburame ne purent les aider plus. Ils devaient attendre, angoissés, l'aide médicale qui ne venait pas.

Loin du champ de bataille, Hinata se trouvait dans un endroit blanchâtre où régnait un silence agréable après tout ce temps à combattre. Sur le dos, elle se laissait bercer par le liquide dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Sentant un changement dans le rythme des balancements, elle tourna doucement la tête à droite. Elle fit face à deux pieds dans des sandales simples blanches. Levant les yeux sur cette personne sortie de nulle part, elle fut étonnée de rencontrer deux yeux aussi blancs que les siens.

C'était une femme avec de longs cheveux blancs qui touchaient le sol. Ils entouraient un visage fin avec des étranges ronds à la place de ses sourcils.

Gardant son regard sur cette personne, elle se leva lentement, observant les gestes de cette inconnue. Debout, elle remarqua que l'étrangère avait des sortes de cornes au dessus de la tête.

Aucune des deux n'interrompit le silence, s'observant mutuellement. La dame, vêtu d'un kimono blanc et de motifs noirs ressemblant étrangement au sharingan, prit la parole :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Hinata hésita un instant, mais intimidée par l'aura sereine et puissante lui répondit :

« Hinata Hyuuga. »

« Hyuuga... cette famille existe toujours après tout ce temps. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna anxieusement la jeune femme.

« On m'a nommé par bien des noms. La Déesse-lapin ou la démone il y a longtemps. Mais mon nom est Kaguya Ootsutsuki. »

« Et... que me voulez-vous ? »

« Moi, rien. Mais toi, tu as besoin de moi. Ta présence ici le prouve. »

« C'est impossible. Je ne vous connaissais pas avant. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas étudié l'histoire de ta famille ? »

« Si, mais quel en est le rapport ? »

« Je suis déçue... Tu devrais pourtant connaître le nom de la mère du tout premier Hyuuga. »

« La mère... vous voulez dire- »

« Que mon fils fut le fondateur et premier Hyuuga possédant le Byakugan. »

Hinata, sous le choc, ne put reprendre la parole.

L'histoire de la création du clan ne parlait aucunement de la mère du fondateur. Selon les écrits que ses précepteurs lui avaient fait apprendre par cœur, le tout premier utilisateur du Byakugan reçut ce don après avoir tué un monstre dont on disait qu'il avait une vision extraordinaire et qu'il s'en servait pour repérer de très loin ses proies.

Libérant la région de la terreur, les villageois lui laissèrent les yeux de la bête en récompense. Après se les avoir greffés, il reçut une grande quantité de chakra, une vision à 360 degrés s'étalant sur plusieurs kilomètres et traversant murs et montagnes.

Un haut noble ayant entendu ses exploits, lui aurait proposé la main de sa fille. Ce fut le coup de foudre pour les deux jeunes gens qui décidèrent de se marier. Le père posa cependant une condition. Le fiancé devait porter le nom de sa belle-famille et renier le sien. Acceptant, le mariage fut prononcé et s'ensuit la création du clan Hyuuga.

« Je vois... ils ont enjolivé la vrai histoire pour rendre cela plus romanesque. »

« Qu- vous avez lu dans mes pensées ? »

« Bien sûr, nous sommes dans ton esprit. Enfin en quelques sortes. »

Reprenant son calme, la brune reprit :

« Donc la vrai histoire... »

« Je vais te la raconter. Je suis venue sur cette terre en quête d'un fruit interdit. Un fruit d'un arbre sacré, qui me donna une puissance incomparable, le chakra. Je possédais déjà le Byakugan, le Sharingan vint par la suite. Grâce à celui-ci, j'ai pu prendre petit à petit le contrôle de ces régions. Plus tard, j'eus deux fils. Tous deux combattirent et scellèrent le Juubi, qui était la représentation de la colère de l'arbre sacré, en eux. L'un devint celui que vous appelez le Rikudou Sennin (Sage des Six chemins) et l'autre le fondateur du clan Hyuuga. »

Voyant que son interlocutrice se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions, Kaguya reprit :

« Mon fils a effectivement épousé la riche héritière d'un noble qui se nommait Hyuuga et qui exigea qu'il porte leur nom. Mais mon fils avait le Byakugan de naissance, n'ayant hérité que de ce dojutsu. Je suppose que le monstre dont il est question dans le récit, n'est autre que moi. »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillés d'effrois.

« V-Votre fils- »

« Il m'a tué, oui. »

« M-Mais pourquoi ? »

« Après tout ce temps, je pense avoir compris ses raisons. Le pouvoir que m'avait donné le fruit de l'arbre sacré m'était monté à la tête jusqu'au point où je ne pouvais plus le contrôler. Il a préféré sauver l'humanité au détriment de sa mère. »

Se rappelant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hinata s'exclama :

« Mais alors je suis une de vos descendantes ?! »

« C'est possible. Après tout tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, tu dois être de la lignée directe de mon fils. »

« J-Je suis l'héritière du clan. »

« Voilà ce qui explique ton lien avec moi mais pas pourquoi tu es ici. »

La brune réfléchit un moment et décida de lui expliquer la situation du monde. Une fois fait, Kaguya resta pensive, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je vois... C'est une situation difficile. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Naruto-kun fait de son mieux pour sauver tout le monde et moi... je ne peux que le soutenir. Tous les autres ninjas compte beaucoup sur lui pour mettre un terme à tout ça mais il a ses limites. »

Des larmes de frustration et de fatigue commencèrent à apparaître. Kaguya l'observa un moment s'essuyer les yeux avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

« Si tu as le pouvoir nécessaire pour dominer le monde, qu'en feras-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas d'un pouvoir pour dominer. Je veux simplement sauver mes amis et tous les autres ninjas qui ont combattu vaillamment dans les forces alliés. Juste mettre une fin à cette guerre horrible. » répondit avec détermination la jeune femme.

L'éloignant d'elle, Kaguya détailla sa petite-petite-petite(et beaucoup de fois petite)-fille. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux brun et soyeux tandis que l'autre caressait affectueusement sa joue droite.

« Tu as hérité de quelques uns de mes traits mais tu as la philosophie d'un de mes petits-enfants. J'espère que cette fois-ci elle marchera. »

Kaguya se pencha et déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front de Hinata.

« Je te donne un peu de mon pouvoir, fais en bon usage. »

Sentant comme une vague chaude et énorme lui parcourir le corps, la Hyuuga eut du mal à rester debout. Les cheveux et kimono blancs devinrent de plus en plus flou. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, Hinata murmura :

« Merci. »

Tout devint noir.

Les paupières lourdes, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière n'arrangeant pas les choses.

« Hinata ! »

Dans un dernier effort, ses pupilles s'habituèrent enfin et elle put discerner les formes de deux personnes au dessus d'elle. L'ombre de gauche se pencha légèrement pour bloquer le soleil, aidant discrètement la brune. Elle put ainsi reconnaître ses coéquipiers. Kiba, à sa droite, Shino, à sa gauche, et en baissant les yeux, elle devina Akamaru à ses pieds. Elle leur offrit un sourire rassurant, sachant en un seul coup d'œil qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle.

Avec l'aide de ses deux amis, elle s'assit et attendit que les vertiges s'arrêtent avant de se lever, malgré leurs protestations.

Hinata prit une grande inspiration et toucha doucement son front, sentant encore la pression des lèvres de son aïeule. Et comme un bouton d'activation, une sensation de pouvoir faire l'impossible, l'envahie.

Elle utilisa son Byakugan sans difficultés et laissa son chakra envelopper ses mains. En retournant ses paumes elle remarqua deux symboles représentant chacun une partie du Ying et du yang.

La partie noire était à droite tandis que la partie blanche était à gauche.

Sous le regard stupéfait de ses coéquipiers, elle se tourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres et déclara :

« Allons aider Naruto-kun et les autres. »

« Hinata, tu es certaine que tu vas mieux ? » demanda anxieusement l'Inuzuka, rejoint par un hochement de tête de l'Aburame et un gémissement d'Akamaru.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. J'avais juste besoin de me reposer un peu. »

Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle aurait perdu trop de temps à tout leur raconter et les convaincre.

Se détournant d'eux, elle inspecta les alentours à la recherche du combat le plus important. Elle vit deux sources de chakra augmenter soudainement dans deux directions éloignés.

Hinata ne s'arrêta pas sur Sasuke, malgré son étonnement, et se focalisa entièrement sur la seconde personne. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Naruto se lever avec un cœur en parfait état de marche.

« Allons-y ! » dit-elle déterminée.

Shino, Kiba et Akamaru se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de la suivre vers le combat qui faisait rage. La Hyuuga observa les derniers événements avec son dojoutsu. S'approchant, elle entendit Naruto déclarer à Madara :

« Abruti ! Je ne vais pas te battre tout seul. On va te botter le cul tous les deux. »

Elle atterrit entre un Naruto surpris de la voir et un Sasuke fraîchement arrivé :

« Vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi. »

« Hinata ! Qu'est ce que- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun, cette fois je ne suis pas venue sans préparations. » rassura-t-elle en soulevant sa franche, ses paumes tournées vers lui.

Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent légèrement en voyant un troisième œil apparaître sur son front, un sharingan activé. Ils remarquèrent ensuite les marques sur ses mains. Se jetant un coup d'œil, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Madara et Naruto déclara :

« Tu vas goûter à la colère de la famille du Rikudou Sennin ! »

* * *

Et voilà... alors un petit avis ? Je reviendrai peut-être voir si il y a des fautes, je vous avoue qu'à... 5h du matin je suis un peu à côté de la plaque. Mais il fallait que je la poste maintenant, allez savoir.


End file.
